


In Tribute

by JadenSilver



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RIP Monty Oum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenSilver/pseuds/JadenSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has lost someone special. Today we stand in tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tribute

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,” a somber voice began as Ruby stepped forward, a single red rose held in her shaking hands. “Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory,” Yang stepped up behind her sister, yellow rose held similarly, “to rise above all.” Blake and Weiss followed, tear tracks staining the faunus’ face while Weiss carefully held her composure, only the tremble of her bottom lip giving her away. “Infinite in distance and unbound by d-death.”

Pyrrha finished the long-remembered speech shakily and took a deep breath. “These words were one of the first lessons I learned when I began my training to become a huntress, and no doubt we have all heard similarly, for they were the words of a great man. Some say he is… was the greatest huntsman to ever live. In my opinion they would be right, though I could be biased. He was more than just another legend amongst many to me. He was a teacher, a mentor, and a dear friend. But he meant much more to many others. And though he never knew personally many of those he inspired, he still believed in every one of them.”

She looked down at her friends and classmates as they all approached in a slow, melancholy line. Each left a single rose on the smooth, polished metal surface of the coffin. Pyrrha tried not to look directly at it as she stood on the stage, instead fixing her eyes to the back wall of the auditorium.

“He was a great man. He saved more people than we can count, and fought even more Grimm. But more than this, he encouraged others to fight and be strong. I doubt there is a single hunter here today, either currently working or still in training, who hasn’t read his works. He told us we could be like him, that we could be protectors and noble heroes like he was. And he was right. I see it already.”

She glanced down for a moment, seeing Ren lift up his slightly shorter partner so Nora could place her own pink rose atop the large pile.

“His work was a success. No one can deny it. And he shall have a great legacy. We will all tell of his honor and bravery for generations to come.”

Pyrrha finally managed to look directly down at the coffin, tears she’d tried to hold back slipping from her eyes.

“You will be missed. We love you, Monty Oum.”


End file.
